


lover is a day: damien bloodmarch drabbles

by hgtvgoth



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, but it's mild i swear, cask of amontillado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgtvgoth/pseuds/hgtvgoth
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots of everyone's favorite goth dad, Damien Bloodmarch. Based off ideas from my head, tumblr prompts, and your requests!





	1. real special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this book out! This is my first time writing in the Dream Daddy fandom, so feedback would be great! I write Dadsona as non-binary, but whether they are AFAB or AMAB is up to you. Based on this prompt from tumblr:
> 
> A: I fucked up.  
> B: Why? What happened?  
> A: I'm falling for someone.  
> B: Wow. Must be a special person to make emotionless A fall in love.  
> A: *looks at B* Yeah. Real special.
> 
> Enjoy!

I could barely hear the bustle of the Coffee Spoon over the pounding in my chest.

My fingers against the hot mug of Macchiato Demarco burned as hot as my cheeks. They always did that when I was around Damien. I haven't been able to control my emotions whenever I'm with him. Something in me has always drawn to the tall, gothic man. We have been very close friends ever since I moved in almost a year ago. There are many things that I have admired about Damien for a long time. His kindness, his dedication to his passions, and how damn pretty his hair is. But it wasn't until recently that I realized my admiration was more than platonic.

"Are you okay, dear?" Damiens sweet voice broke me from my trance. As I returned to reality I realized that I had been clutching my coffee mug with scolded pale knuckles. Clutching it so hard in fact, that my entire hand was burning. OUCH. I quickly retract my hands from the mug, causing it to teeter and spill some of its blistering contents onto the table. Damien and I simultaneously yelp. Damnit. I'm making a scene in front of every other patron in the cafe.

"Shitshitshitshitshit-" My panic was quickly cut short by his pale hand reaching across the table and being placed gently atop my own. I'm blushing so hard that my whole face probably looks purple. I build the courage to look into Damien's eyes. The light from the Coffee Spoon Window casts elegantly onto his pale features. His beautiful eyes calmly staring mine down, an attempt of relief hidden within the purple contacts. His free hand stirs his Green (Tea) Day in a soothing, almost hypnotic manner. God, I have never met a man so beautiful as he.

"Seriously love, is something bothering you?" His thumb rubbed circles of reassurance on the top of my hand. My head fell, too scared of looking Damien in the eyes.

"I fucked up."

His grip on my hand tightens. It was barely noticeable, but hell. I noticed everything on that man.

"Why? What happened?" I can hear concern laced in every word. My head stays glued to staring at my mug.

I release a large sigh carrying the weight of my dignity. "I- I'm falling for someone." I feel Damien release my hand. It feels so cold now. A chill runs up my spine. I look up at him, feeling a tear creeping its way into my eye. But Damien's lightly blushed face is riddled with a cocktail of emotions.

"W-wow." He pushes a strand of his silky black hair behind his ear. "They must be a special person to make someone normally as collected and- I mean this purely as a compliment- emotionless as you fall in love." Jesus Christ. for someone so educated, Damien could be so clueless. Something inside of me breaks at the thought of Damien not really knowing that he's making my heart flutter with every word he speaks. I want him to know, but at the same time, it would almost indefinitely ruin my friendship with the man.

"Yeah... real special."

~~~

I was sitting in my office working on a new story when there is a knock on my front door. "Hey, Manda Panda! Could you get the door?" I yelled at Amanda across the house.

"I got it!" She shouts in response. I go back to focusing on my writing when Amanda slowly opens the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey uh... These are for you." She finger guns her way out of the room. There are a plethora of different types of flowers stuffed in the black tissue paper. I remember all the different flowers and their meanings that Damien taught me.

There are beautiful lavenders... I think those meant protection and beauty. A handful of red carnations that meant admiration. Hydrangeas... True and from the heart. Violets... love. Attached to the tissue paper was a note on parchment.

_"My dearest Dadsona,_

_You are 'real' special._

_Yours, D. Bloodmarch."  
_

My heart swells. A smile brushes across my face and I clutch the small piece of parchment to my chest. He knew. Of course, he knew. Wait. Holy shit. Damien has feelings for me too. Damien has feelings for me too! I leave the stunningly heartfelt bouquet on my desk, making a mental note to find a vase beautiful enough to compliment the flowers. I quickly slide on a pair of shoes and rush towards the front door, sure that I look a hot mess, but I really couldn't care less about that now. Amanda gives me an odd look.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER I HAVE A MAN TO KISS." And with that, I am out of the door, speedwalking towards the gothic edifice two houses down. Thank God we live on the same cul-de-sac. Soon enough, I reach the grandiose gargoyles on Damien's doorstep. The oh-so-familiar waves of nerves crash onto my body as I pick up the heavy bat-shaped knocker on the door and knock. With a long drawing creak, the black door opens. I am greeted by the pale and chiseled, yet warm and kind face of Damien. He smiles.

"Dadsona! I'm so glad to be seeing you, dear." He moves, allowing my entrance. Before he walks too far, I grab his hand and spin him to meet my eyes. He smiles timidly as a deep blush spreads across his face. Dear God, I have never met a man this gorgeous. I do my very best to look into his glasses-covered eyes as I confess.

"Damien, I-I love you." A smile unwillingly cracks on my face. Damien grins and pulls me closer to him.

"I love you too, Dadsona." He places a soft hand on my warm and flustered cheek. "May I kiss you?" I nod. He dips down his head to be level with mine. I lift a hand to push Damien's hair from his face, and it lands on the back of his neck. I can't move away from staring into his eyes, and it seems that neither can he. Finally, he leans forward, our lips connecting. This is the moment I have longed for. We fit into each other like two puzzle pieces finally connecting. I feel so safe in his arms. As we stand we stand together, a comfortable mess tangled in arms and lips, a soda can loudly cracks open and breaks the spell.

We both look for the noise, to see Lucien standing in the kitchen with a drink in hand. I fall into a fit of giggles, resting my head on Damien's shoulder. After a silent moment of Damien trying to think of how to explain this to his son, he speaks.

"L-Lucien, we're having a moment." Lucien's state of apathy did not waver.

"And I'm having a Pepsi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucien comes out, cries, and calls you dad. [WE'VE GOT AN ANGSTY ONE ON OUR HANDS!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning, this was very hard for me to write!!! every coming out story is different, so I am just basing this off my experience, as well as how I feel it would go down in the Bloodmarch household.

A door slam, the sound of My Chemical Romance muffled through earbuds, and boots stomping upstairs was the norm when Lucien came home from school.

But today was different. The door was quieter. The wails of Gerard Way were no longer there. Without it, the room felt empty. The sound of his Doc Martens on the floor was softer, and rather than approaching the stairs, I could hear them coming towards me, behind the couch. I could tell something was off. "Hey... Dadsona?" Although Damien and I had been together for a while, It would take a lot to get the boy to call me Stepdad. Let alone Dad. "Could we talk?" His question ended in an anxious waver. 

"Sure thing!" I shifted my position on the couch so Lucien had room to sit. He stayed planted behind me.

"C-Could we go to my room?" I nod and follow him to the stairs leading to his room. From behind him, I can see his hand is shaking aggressively as it grasps the railing. Soon, we enter his room. The edginess of Lucien's room matched the door. The walls are covered in at least a hundred posters of bands I have never heard of. Everything is black. The bedsheets, the walls, all of it. Very on brand for Lucien. His pale and lanky frame plops down on his bed, and he gives me a look telling me to sit by him.

"So, what's up lil dude?" He immediately cringes at my attempt to use Youth Speak. From this close, I can see how tense and how anxious he seems, how scared. He nervously pulls at the hem of his shirt, stretching it out and twisting it. I've noticed that its a habit of his. Damien tells him to stop and he knows he should, but sometimes he just gets too anxious to remember that. "Seriously. Lucien, what's going on?" At those words, it's like he decompresses. He furrows his eyebrows like he's trying to figure out how to get the words out of his mouth. 

"I'm-" He pushes a strand of his bleached hair out of his face and looks me dead in the eyes. "I'm gay." 

"Okay." 

"Okay? 'Okay' what?" Lucien quickly enters a defensive state, crossing his arms.

"C'mere." I persuade Lucien to scoot closer to me and I place an arm on his back. Once he is sitting by my side, he begins crying, his whole body collapsing with quiet sobs. I rub soothing circles down his shaking back while he cries. "What's wrong?" Although he calms down, his head remains in his hands as he begins to speak.

"I'm s-scared." 

"Scared of what?" At that moment, Lucien collapses on my side, back in tears once again. 

"It's Dad. I'm scared of h-hurting him. He has been through hell for his entire life. I have already put him through a lot. Having a gay ass son to worry about won't help his case." I pull him into a hug.

"Lucien, it's going to be okay. I know the anxiety you're going through, I've been through it before. There is no reason to be afraid. Your dad loves you, so no matter what, he is going to do his best to protect you. Damien is strong. He has been through a lot, and he still has the strength to go on. If he can do that and still be the kindest and strongest man I know, he'll be fine with you." Most of the words are muffled into Lucien's t-shirt. I realize that I too started crying. I wipe the tear from my cheek and pull out of the tight hug. "Dude, stop crying, your eyeliner is running." He lets out a pitiful laugh and wipes the messy black tear off his pale face. 

He runs another hand through his hair before pulling me into a hug, much tighter than the one before. "Thanks, Dad." 

I freeze. He called me Dad. Oh my god. How the hell do I respond to this without crying? I tighten the hug even more, and I am confident one of us might snap our ribs. I can't stop smiling.

"You're welcome...Son." 

~~~


End file.
